Shugo Anima!
by Baby Vampie
Summary: Amu wakes up in the morning to find a puzzle in her bed. Ikuto and her parents were downstairs talking! A man and 3 kids with 6 charas appear! A new enemy after the Embryo! Love blooming between Ikuto and Amu and Tadase? So many questions! IkutoxAmu Yay


The Pink Egg –

A man walked to the puddle of water where a picture lay and he picked it up and smiled at it. He stuffed the picture in his jacket pocket and ran after a black haired girl and her siblings. The four traveled together to the town of Seiyo and they stood on the grassy hill together the moon shining over their heads. The girl gazed at the town and quickly covered her mouth with her scarf and took the hand of the older boy and they gazed down together. The group felt the moon smiling at them and four miniature people popped out from the older boy and girl. The mini people gazed at the town with a smile on their face and only whispered five words.

"_Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key "they whispered._

**Morning**

Hinamori Amu woke up in the morning and yawned getting up from bed and scratching her behind. She walked to her dresser and tapped the four eggs on her dresser and four miniature people popped out. They all were sleepy and rubbed their eyes cutely and soon were awake and smiled.

"Good Morning Amu-chan" they said in harmony.

"Good Morning Guys" Amu replied and set off downstairs for breakfast.

When she got downstairs she saw a cat man, her parents and her younger sister crowded in the living room. Amu stared and gasped when Tsukiyomi Ikuto turned his head to gaze at her and smirked playfully. Amu screamed and ran back upstairs and shut the door behind her and saw the miniature people gazing down into Amu's bed. Amu walked behind them and they all gazed up at her and pointed to the small box in her bed. Amu picked up the box and opened it; the box revealed a puzzle that was broken and a light shined upon her.

Beyond that light shone a letter and the letter looked 500 years old but looked new and refreshed the letter said.

_Beyond this puzzle…this puzzle of light…you will find yourself…and the ones you hold dear to your heart…._

_Signed, _

_Them _

Amu stared at the puzzle and then took one of the pieces in her hand and stuck it to another piece. The two pieces revealed a little finger and she put another together and stuck it to the little finger and it revealed another finger. She kept at it until she had four fingers and one thumb. Then a knock came on her door and she turned quickly and tried to hide the puzzle but Tsukiyomi Ikuto already busted in. He stood there proudly and walked to Amu seeing her hunched over her bed. He looked down at the puzzle and tapped it a bit but Amu glared at him before trying to figure out more of the puzzle.

"Amu what is this _thing_?" Ikuto asked her confused.

"I don't know but it is kind of interesting I'm trying it out" she said and recited the words from the letter "_You will find yourself…and the ones you hold dear to your heart_ " she said.

Ikuto stared at her for a while before watching her piece the puzzle together until she had one whole hand and half of an arm. Then Amu's phone rang and she screeched and ran to go pick it up Ikuto following with a smirk and they both ventured down the steps and into the kitchen. Amu picked up the phone and put it to her ear and then opened her mouth to speak.

**Phone Call**

**(Amu): **Hello?

**(Tadase): **Hinamori-san?

**(Amu): **Tadase-kun? 

**(Tadase):** I was calling so that well I was wondering if the guardians could come over to your house.

**(Amu): **Oh ok what time?

**(Tadase):** How about in 5 minutes?

**(Amu):** Oh Ok wait 5 minutes! Wait Tadase-kun!

**CLICK!**

Amu put down the phone slowly and turned to Ikuto and crashed into him flopping back to only have him catch her. Amu stared blankly into Ikuto's eyes which made him kind of worried and he stood up straight taking her with him. Amu kept starring before breaking out in hysterics and running around even on the roof scaring Ikuto half to death. Amu was soon caught by Ikuto and sat in a chair and given water before Ikuto sat down too. They stared at each other for a second before Ikuto spoke.

"So what did the Kiddy King say?" Ikuto asked curiously.

"They are coming over in 5 minutes today" she said twitching.

Ikuto stared for a while and stood up making his way to Amu's side and bending down over her shoulder and whispered in her ears.

"Oh really? Why don't you tell them about us?" He said and his tail and ears popped up.

He wrapped his tail around her waist causing her to blush and pulled her into his arms…Then the door opened…..

**Cliffy!**

**Vampire: Ok now I'm done for today.**

**Miki: What you are leaving it at a Cliffy? A poor one.**

**Vampire: Say what?**

**Miki: You heard me!**

**-Vampire and Miki have a huge cat fight-**

**Suu&Ran: While Miki-chan and Vampire-dono are fighting we will do the ending disclaimer**

**If you want to know the end to the cliffy please R&R if Vampire-dono gets at least 3 reviews she will continue or if she gets bored thankies! ~Suu and Ran**

**Vampire: Don't you run from me Miki I can smell fear!**

_Second Chapter Preview_

"**Hinamori-san!"**

"**Amu"**

"**Mother!" **

"**Amu these are your kids"**

"**What?"**

"**The Puzzel Hinamori-san put it together soon"**

"**Or the whole world will be destroyed"**

"**Onii-chan!" **


End file.
